mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi on Marion veli. Joskus hänen nimensä korvataan pilanimellä, Weegeellä. Pila alkoi siitä kun Luigi sanoi nimensä ja se kuulosti "Weegeeltä". Luigi on ollut monessa pelissä sivuhahmona, mutta 2001 Luigi sai ihan oman pelin: Luigi's Mansion. Luigi on vähän pidempi kuin Mario, ja monessa pelissä nopeampi ja osaa korkeampia hyppyjä. Joissain peleissä kuten näissä: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!ssa, Mario Kart Wii:ssa ja Mario & Luigi: Partners in Timessa, esiintyy Luigin vauvamuoto Baby Luigi. Luigi pelkää haamuja. Luigi on esiintynyt Super Smash Bros. -pelisarjan kaikissa osissa Super Smash Bros.:ista Brawliin. Näissä peleissä tämä on aina kuulunut avattaviin hahmoihiin. New Super Mario Bros. pelissä Luigin voi saada koodilla (L+R+A). Super Mario Galaxyssakin Luigi on, mutta vasta kun olet saanut 120 tähteä. Historiaa Mario Bros. Luigi esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa tässä pelissä, pelattavana hahmona. Wrecking Crew Wrecking Crewissä Luigi oli jälleen kerran toinen pelattava hahmo. Super Mario-pelisarja Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros.:issa tuli Luigin toinen esiintyminen. Tässä pelissä Luigilla oli erilaiset värit, mitkä nykyään: hänellä oli vihreä paita, ja valkoinen lakki ja housut. Hänellä ei ole mitään erikoisuutta tässä pelissä. Luigi on tässä pelissä pelattava hahmo kaksinpelitilassa. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2:ssa Luigi esiintyy myös, pelattavana hahmona. Hän ei ole avattava hahmo, vaan ihan valmis. Hän on Marion unessa Marion, Peachin ja Toadin kanssa. Luigilla tässä pelissä on sellaisia vahvuuksia, että hän osaa hypätä pitkälle, ei kuitenkaan yhtä pitkälle, kuin Peach. Tämä Luigin pitkä hyppy esiintyy myös mm. Super Mario Advance 2:ssa. Luigilla on tässä pelissä nykyiset värinsä. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3:ssakin Luigi esiintyy pelattavana hahmona. Moninpelitilassa. Super Mario World Super Mario Worldissä Luigi esiintyy taas kerran pelattavana hahmona moninpelitilassa. Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 64 DS:ssässäkin Luigi on pelattava hahmo, kuuluen kuitenkin avattaviin hahmoihin. Katso alempaa, että miten saat Luigin tässä pelissä auki. Tässä pelissä kun Luigi ottaa ?-laatikosta Super Kukan, hän muuttuu näkyttömäksi, jolloin hän voi mennä kaltereiden läpi eikä viholliset (ainakaan Goombat) osu Luigiin. Luigi on tässä pelissä mukana pelin lopussaa. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxyssä Luigi esiintyy, kun olet saanut 120 tähteä. Silloin Bowser-kenttä täytyy läpäistä uudestaan, ja saa Luigin. Luigin nopeus on parempi kuin Mariolla, ja Luigi hyppää korkeammalle. Mutta Luigi on toivottoman kömpelö, joten hän liukastelee jatkuvasti, joka tekee pelaamisen vaikeammaksi. Cosmic Luigi on haastavampi kuin Cosmic Mario, eli Cosmic Luigi käyttää oikoteitä, joita Cosmic Mario ei käytä. New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros.:issa Luigilla voi pelata, moninpelillä tai seikkailussa (kun painat L ja R samaan aikaan, ruudussa, jossa valitset aloitus tallennuksen). New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä Luigi on pelattavana hahmona, niin kuin edellisessä New Super Mario Bros.:issa. Luigi oli mukana Princess Peachin synttäreillä, mutta Koopalingit sekaantuivat mukaan. Ne veivät Prinsessa Peachin ja Mario ja Luigi vain ihmettelivät. Hahmo Ulkoasu Asu, jota Luigi pääosin käyttää, on vihreä paita ja lakki, johon on painettu L-kirjain, siniset henkselihousut, joissa on keltaiset napit, ruskeat kengät ja valkoiset hanskat. Yleensä Luigilla ei ole muunlaisia vaatteita kuin nämä. Muulta ulkonäöltään Luigi on vaaleaihoinen, ja hänellä on ruskeat hiukset, siniset silmät ja hän on hoikka ja pitkä, ja jonkin verran laiha, ei kuitenkaan liian laiha. Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjassa Luigille voi saada myös Tuli-Luigin, Waluigin ja Marion värit. Hänelle voi saada myös pinkit asusteet, ja vaaleansiniset. Ääni Luigin ääni on erilaisempi kuin hänen isoveljellään Mariolla. Hänen äänensä esiintyy lähes kaikissa peleissä, mutta joissakin 2000-luvun alussa olevissa peleissä Luigilla on erilaisempi ääni. Niissä peleissä hänen äänensä kuulostaa Marion ääneltä, tai Marion ääneltä pelissä Super Mario 64. Pelissä Super Smash Bros. Melee Luigin ääni on sekalainen: hänen yleisäänensä siinä on Marion ääntä muistuttava ääni, ja välillä hänen nykyinen äänensä. Luigin ääninäyttelijä on yhdysvaltalainen 54-vuotias Charles Martinet. Taidot Perustaidoiltaan Luigi on yleensä ketterämpi kuin Mario. Hän osaa hypätä korkeammalle kuin Mario, ja joskus (tai tavallisesti) hän juoksee nopeammin. Luigi osaa tehdä "pitkän hypyn", jossa hän heiluttaa jalkojaan. Silloin hänen laskeutumisensa on turvallisempi. Luigin hypyt ovat usein leijuvia. Hänen erikoiskykynsä Super Paper Mario''ssa on Spring Jump. ''Super Mario 64 DS:ssä Luigi juoksee hyvin nopeasti ja osaa tehdä sen pitkän hypyn. Hän myös (niin kuin Yoshi) osaa uida pelissä paremmin kuin Mario ja Wario. Mutta pelissä hän ei ole niitä vahvempi, vaan hän on toiseksi heikoin (heikoin on Yoshi). Taktiikka Luigin pelastamiseen (Super Mario 64 DS) * Tarvitset Marion ja ainakin 20 tähteä, jos ei enemmänkin. Ohje Aloitus/Maahanpääsy: Mene Big Boo's Haunt maahan, sinne pääsee kun menet kellariin (alas). Jatka kellarissa eteenpäin, niin pääset puistoon. Puistossa näet ison haamun. Sinun on Hypättävä sen pälle (ei normaali hyppy, vaan Ground-Pound). Kun olet hypyn tehnyt sitä päin, se häviää ja siitä tulee häkki. Mene häkkiin, ja pääset Sinne minne pitikin. Maanläpäisy: Kun olet häkissä pääset Big Boo's Haunt maahan, näet oven. Mene ovesta sisään, ja näet portaat. Käänny oikealle, mutta älä mene ensimmäiseen oveen, vaan se vieressä olevaan oveen. Pääset uuteen huoneeseen. Näet kirjahyllyn ja vähän korkeammalla olevan tasanteen. Tasanteella on punainen ?-block. Hyppää ?-Blocin alla ja saat sieltä kukan. Ota kukka ja lennä vähän ylösopäin. Huomaat tasanteen, ja sielä oven. Mene ovesta sisään, ja huomaat taulun, jossa on Luigin kuva. Mene Luigin kuvaa päin, ja huomaat, että pääset siitä sisään. Pääset "karuselliin". Karusellissä joku nauraa, älä välitä siitä, nimittäin sinun pitää mennä siitä ovesta, josta nauru kuuluu. Mene oikealle. Pääset isoon siniseen honeeseen, jossa on Boo -haamuja. Mene eteenpäin, mutta nopeasti, sillä lattia sortuu. Kun pääset huoneen keskelle, sinulle herää varmaan kysymys; Minne oveen menen? No, ei hätää, mene vasemmalle, ja pääset uuteen huoneeseen. Joudut hyppäämään rotkon yli, ja pääset taas huoneen keskelle. Tällä kertaa käänny oikealle, ja mene ovesta sisään. Ovesta pääset taas uuteen neliö-huoneeseen. Huomaat vihreä-vaalea neliösen "ilmalautan". Hyppää ilmalautan päälle, ja se alkaa liikkua. Tee näin seuraavat kolme lauttaa. Pääset tasanteelle. Mene ovesta sisään, pääset taas uuten huoneeseen. näet ison ja kapean lattian (saman lainen lattia oli ykkös huoneessa, mene samalla tavalla). Kun olet mennyt sen ansan läpi, näet boo taulun (älä koita päästä siitä läpi, vaikka siellä on lisätähti, mutta tarvitset siihen Luigin). Mene saman laisia "liukuportaita" kun menit 4 huoneessa. Pääset taas tasanteelle, jossa on punainen matto. Mene mattoa pitkin eteenpäin, ja huomaat kolon. Hyppää koloon, ja pääset aloittamaan King Boo'n löylytyksen, ja pelastamaan Luigin. Pomon tappaminen: Huomaat pelin. Mene lähemmäs peliä, ja zoomaa sitä päin. Huomaat Luigin, ja viereen tulee yhtäkkiä King Boo. Tulee vuoro puhelu, jossa Big Boo kertoo:" Eee hee hee... I am Big Boo, the spookiest of all the spirits. I love scaring wimpy humans... Eee hee hee... You will never speak behind me"! Vuoropuhelu loppuu, ja King Boo hyökkää. Taistelu alkaa. Sinun on taas tehtävä Ground-Pound, kolme kertaa yhteensä King Boota vastaan, toisella peilistä näkyy King Boo, mutta muuten se ei näy. Kolmannella taas näkyy. Kun olet voittanut King Boo'n, niin King Boo tiputtaa avaimen, jossa on isolla L. Ota avain, ja pääset sieltä pois. Jos haluat Luigin heti käyttöön, mene vain sinne mistä sait Marionkin käyttöön (sali jossa on neljä ovea). Lempinimet *The Luigi Kid – The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Mama Luigi (kutsuja: Yoshi, ja myöhemmin hän itse) – [[Super Mario World (TV series)|''Super Mario World show]] *Plunger Puss (kutsuja: Larry Koopa) – Mario is Missing! *The Eternal Understudy - Super Smash Bros. *Master Luigi (kutsuja: Toadsworth) – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Green (kutsuja: Bowser) – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Guy – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Super Princess Peach *Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy (by Bowser) – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Stache (kutsuja: Bowser); ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mr. Lean 'n' Green – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mr. Greenie – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Green Beanpole – ''Mario Party 8 *Man in Green (kutsuja: Dark Prognosticus) – ''Super Paper Mario *Mr. Lime-Green – ''Luigi's Mansion *The Mustachioed Green Baron – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mr. Eyeballs (kutsuja: Waluigi) – ''Mario Power Tennis *Sweetie (kutsuja: Daisy) – ''Mario Power Tennis *King of Second Bananas (by Colonel) – ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Green Wimp (kutsuja: Bowser) – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *The Green Thunder – Super Paper Mario *Green Wonder – Super Smash Bros Brawl *Weegee (Pila alkoi, kun hän sanoi nimensä ja se kuulosti aivan Weegeeltä, pelissä Mario is Missing.) Hahmot, jotka Luigi tuntee hyvin (ABC järjestyksessä) Bowser Bowser on Luigin päävastus. Bowser ja Luigi ovat aina olleet luontaisia vihollisia, vaikka Bowserin päävihollinen onkin Mario. King Boo King Boo (Suom. Kuningas Boo) on Luigin yksi päävihollisista. Se esiintyy ensimmäistä kertaa Luigin omassa pelissä, Luigi's Mansion. King Boo oli pelin päävastus. Super Mario 64:ssä King Boo oli lukinnut Luigin. Luigi pelkää Boo:ita hyvin paljon. Mario Mario on Luigin isoveli. Mario ja Luigi ovat monesti yhdessä peleissä. Princess Daisy Luigi pitää Prinsessa Daisystä. Hän esiintyy monissa peleissä, missä Luigikin on esiintynyt. Princess Peach Prinsessa Peach on Luigin hyvin läheinen ystävä. Rosalina Luigi tapaa Rosalinan ensimmäistä kertaa Super Mario Galaxy-pelissä. Toad Toad/Toadit ovat Luigin hyviä ystäviä. Waluigi Waluigi on Luigin serkku. Wario Wario on Luigin serkku. Yoshi Yoshi on Luigin hyvä ystävä ja ratsu. Se esiintyy monissa peleissä, missä Luigikin. Nimet muilla kielillä Galleria Tiedosto:MKLG.PNG| Mario Kart: Super Circuit Tiedosto:Luigi-runs.jpg| Luigi's Mansion Tiedosto:Luigi,_the_lyöjä_=D.jpg| Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Tiedosto:SM64DSLuigi.jpg| Super Mario 64 DS Tiedosto:LuigiNSMBWii.PNG| New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Sankarit Luokka:Pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Ihmiset Luokka:Mario Baseball -pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Super Mario Galaxy Luokka:Miespuoliset hahmot Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Luokka:Mario & Sonic-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot